


you have me

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, Some hurt/comfort, Talking, post 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: They stay on the balcony for a while, listening to the sounds of New York at night. Alec noticed the glasses and the discarded pillows when he walked in, but he doesn’t want to break the comfortable silence they’ve fallen into. He looks over at Magnus, and by the angel, he looks beautiful, breathtaking. but the longer Alec watches him, the more he can see the makeup and hair and the clothes for what they really are.An armour.(an obligatory expansion on the last malec scene in 2x13)





	you have me

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this and if you want to read more of my writing, check out my tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

They stay on the balcony for a while, listening to the sounds of New York at night. Alec noticed the glasses and the discarded pillows when he walked in, but he doesn’t want to break the comfortable silence they’ve fallen into. He looks over at Magnus, and by the Angel, he looks beautiful, breathtaking. but the longer Alec watches him, the more he can see the makeup and hair and the clothes for what they really are.

An armour.

He reaches out and wraps an arm around Magnus, placing it on his hip. He pulls Magnus to his side, but Magnus moves them so he’s fully facing Alec, falling into him. Alec wraps his arms around his boyfriend, gently stroking his back.

“I’m sorry,“ Alec whispers, realizing he hadn’t said it yet.

“Thank you,“ Magnus says back, and Alec notices how his voice is strained. He pulls back a bit, just enough to see Magnus’ face.

There are a few tears making their way down his cheeks, his makeup smudging the tiniest bit because of them. Alec uses one hand to wipe them away, and Magnus takes a shuddering breath when Alec touches his face.

“Dot was here earlier, we drank and danced, and I’d spent two hours this morning getting ready,“ Magnus says after a while, his eyes on Alec's chest rather than his face. “But I fear none of it helped, not really.“

Alec nods, stroking his thumb along Magnus’ cheek.

“Do you want to talk about it? Do you need to be alone?“

Magnus shakes his head, taking a deep breath.

“Not yet, I don’t think I can do that yet,“ he whispers, before his eyes find Alec's. “And I don’t want to be alone tonight, if you don’t mind staying.“

“Of course not,“ Alec says, leaning forward to press his forehead against Magnus’. They don’t move for a little while, and when they do, it’s Magnus who takes a step back, a small smile on his face.

“Why don’t we sit down?“ he says, moving to the small couch on the balcony, pulling Alec with him by his hand. They sit down, and Magnus immediately cuddles up to Alec. “Did you find out who’s killing the Shadowhunters?”

Alec tells him everything, from Jace becoming Head of the Institute, to the tracking chips Imogen tried distributing, to Izzy, Raphael and Meliorn bringing in Kaelie. He tells how he sent Jace to remove Maia's tracking chip.

Magnus lifts his head slightly, saying, “Could you repeat that?”

Alec furrows his brows and says, “I told Jace to remove Maia's tracker.”

“You said you _assigned_  Jace to do it.“

Alec stammers a bit, suddenly shy. “Jace, uhm, he appointed me Head of the Institute.”

Magnus gives him a bright smile, kissing him on the mouth.

“Alexander, that’s wonderful, congratulations,“ Magnus says, and Alec can feel his cheeks heating up under Magnus’ gaze.

“Thank you,“ Alec whispers. “I want to do better than the Clave, I don’t want what happened today to ever happen again.“

“So I guess it’s time for mending some fences.“

“Yeah, something like that,“ Alec says. “I’m not sure how much I'll be able to do on my own, but I will do my best.“

“You’re not on your own, though,“ Magnus says, his gaze soft and loving. “You have me, not just as your boyfriend. As the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I will do my best to help you make a change.”

Alec feels his heart warm at that, and he leans in slowly, kissing Magnus. When they part, there’s this split second when Magnus looks so _broken_ , but a blink later it’s like it never happened.

“You have me, as well,“ Alec whispers. “Always.“

Magnus watches him, eyes soft, but there is a storm going on behind them, and Magnus just nods, before resting his head on Alec's shoulder. They stay there for a while, breathing and being together, not worrying about saving the world, at least not tonight.


End file.
